1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly having a socket connector and a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
In general, a conventional connector assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a socket connector soldered on the PCB. The socket connector has an insulating housing and a plurality of terminals mounted in the insulating housing. Each of the terminals has a soldering plate extending outside the insulating housing for being soldered on the PCB. Conventionally, the socket connector is positioned on a top of the PCB, and the soldering plates are attached to and soldered on the PCB for forming the electrical connection between the socket connector and the PCB. Nevertheless, with the electronic devices developing toward miniaturization and multifunction, such assembling structure between the PCB and the socket connector is not flexible and even restricts the renewal and advance of the electronic device. So there is a need to provide a connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problem.